Propósitos de año nuevo
by Odisea
Summary: Todo el mundo hace propósitos de año nuevo y Sakura no es la excepción; por ellos descubrirá que hay muchos más peces en el mar... Aunque algunos de ellos sean tiburones. Acabará volviéndose loca, seguro.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer**__: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.

* * *

_

**PROPÓSITOS DE AÑO NUEVO**

_Todo el mundo hace propósitos de año nuevo y Sakura no es la excepción; por ellos descubrirá que hay muchos más peces en el mar…  
Aunque a la vez tenga que lidiar con toda su loca familia en su casa por navidad. Acabará volviéndose loca, seguro._

**Prólogo**

Todo el mundo hace propósitos de año nuevo (aunque rara vez terminan cumpliéndose), y yo no soy la excepción. Al entrar en ese nuevo año sentí que, de una forma o de otra, todo lo que me propusiera lo podría conseguir.

Apenas unos pocos segundos en el año que acababa de llegar, y ya me sentía más poderosa y confiada. No supe por qué, pero me llené de una determinación que pocas veces más en mi vida había sentido. Ese año, me dije, lograría lo que quisiera.

_Como por ejemplo, aprobar las matemáticas._

No, mejor ese no era mi primer propósito. Aún con mis diecisiete años, las matemáticas eran una de mis peores pesadillas.

Mejor otra cosa. Por ejemplo…

_Propósito número 1: no probar el alcohol._

Anoté mentalmente, satisfecha conmigo misma. Lo único que necesitaba era fuerza de voluntad. Total, tampoco es que me pasara el día con la botella bajo el brazo.

-¡Sakura, querida! –exclamó tía Sonomi, acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo-. ¿Quieres un poco de sake?

Lo lograría. No probaría ni una gota. No, no, no.

-Pues claro que sí, no sé ni por qué lo pregunto –dijo Sonomi, haciendo un aspaviento con la mano.

-Pero mi padre…

Lo intenté. De veras que lo intenté. Pero mí tía pudo conmigo. ¡Sayonara, _Propósito número 1_!

-¡¡No me lo nombres!! No lo quiero ver ni en pintura, ¡y resulta que hemos tenido que compartir el inicio de este año! –alzó un puño y cerró los ojos, como lanzando miles de maldiciones; después, al mirarme, recuperó todo su aire maternal-. No te preocupes, ¿está bien? Será nuestro pequeño secretito.

Y me guiñó un ojo, ¡me guiñó un ojo! ¿Cómo iba a poder luchar contra eso?

-Pero solo un trago.

Está bien, haría otro intento.

_Propósito número 1, versión II: intentar llevarme mejor con Toya._

-Monstruo, no bebas tanto o te emborracharás y nos comerás a todos.

Borrado. Tachado. ¡Completamente imposible! No sé en qué estaría pensando.

Bueno, podría proponerme otra cosa. ¿Qué tal esto?:

_Propósito número 1, versión III: no gastarme el dinero en cosas tontas, como dulces y golosinas._

Sin embargo… ¡¡Estaban tan ricas que no podría cumplirlo por mucho que quisiera!! Abolido. ¡Abolido _Propósito número 1, versión III_! (_Sakura, no vuelvas a pensar siquiera hacer una cosa así_).

Sería demasiado difícil, por mucho que hubiera pensado lo contrario. Está bien; me iba a calmar e iba a pensar en otro propósito. Uno pequeñito.

¡Ah, claro!

_Propósito número 1, versión IV: dejar de morderme las uñas._

-Sakura, ¿estás nerviosa? –Tomoyo, mi prima, había aparecido casi de repente y me miraba con una sonrisa tranquila; yo le interrogué con la mirada y ella me señaló a la boca-. Te estás mordiendo las uñas.

-¡Oh! –exclamé, intentando no soltar ningún grito de frustración.

Igual tendría que proponerme algo que fuese más fácil de cumplir, porque con cuatro intentos (y medio) sin posibilidad de ser realizados, comenzaba a perder la confianza que había tenido apenas unos minutos atrás.

No, ahora sí. En serio. Lo iba a cumplir, costara lo que costase. Quería cumplir un propósito, y todavía seguía teniendo esa sensación de confianza: lo siguiente sí que lo conseguiría. Tenía que… ¿dejar? Sí, eso mismo. Tenía que dejar lo primero que me gustara y se me pasara por delante. Aunque fuera el chocolate (pero, sinceramente, esperaba que no fuera el chocolate; ¡me gusta tantísimo!).

Pues bien, podría decirse que alguien había escuchado mis súplicas, porque lo siguiente que vi no fue el chocolate.

Era mucho peor, muchísimo. Tendría que haber pensado en esta posibilidad.

Lo primero que vi fue la lechuga, bañada con soja, de la ensalada. En fin, no es que me gustara especialmente. Por eso, cuando vi quién la llevaba, casi me sentí desfallecer.

Yukito.

Yukito se había mudado a Tomoeda cuando yo tenía diez años, y casi instantáneamente se hizo amigo de Toya. Y, al verlo, me enamoré de él. Perdida y locamente enamorada de él. Desde entonces, había pasado siete años queriéndolo en silencio, alegrándome cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa y decepcionándome cuando no lo veía en varios días.

Y ahora, cuando realmente pretendía llevar a cabo un propósito… resultaba ser él.

_Propósito número 1, versión definitiva: dejar de querer a Yukito._

Ciertamente, aunque me doliera admitirlo, yo nunca había tenido una oportunidad con Yukito, y lo más seguro es que esa fuera mi oportunidad para olvidarlo. Pero me resultaría difícil.

-¿Quieres un poco de queso, quizás? –me preguntó entonces, con una sonrisa muy amplia y los ojos brillantes.

Tragué saliva. Me resultaría muy difícil.

**#**

-¿Estás segura de que podrás?

La pregunta de Tomoyo no me tomó por sorpresa, y la miré con gesto decidido.

-Lo voy a intentar. ¡Y lo lograré! Aunque… -dudé un poco en esa parte, y me mordí el labio inferior con bastante fuerza-. Creo que me va a dar mucha lástima olvidarme de él.

Mi voz sonó trémula. ¿Tan duro era dejar de querer a alguien? Y eso que ni siquiera había empezado ni había llegado con él a un ámbito más allá de lo fraternal.

Tomoyo me sonrió y me abrazó dulcemente, brindándome todo su apoyo.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya verás como no es para tanto –mi mirada incrédula le hizo soltar una carcajada-. Es decir, hay muchos peces en el mar. Eso dicen, ¿no?

Y me guiñó un ojo, ¡justo como su madre! Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Me quería embaucar.

Y casi me daba miedo saber cómo. Y por qué.

-Pe… pero…

Interrumpí lo que iba a decir porque mi padre apareció, seguido de cerca por tía Sonomi.

-Sakura, Tomoyo; ¿por qué no vais a dejar vuestros deseos y propósitos en el templo?

Y accedimos. Era el primer día del año, y la tradición era visitar los templos. Nosotros íbamos siempre al Templo Tsukimine, desde que era una niña. Entrábamos cogidas de la mano, con nuestros deseos escritos en un papel, y los ofrecíamos a los monjes del templo.

Ese año yo no tenía demasiados deseos escritos. Más que nada era una lista de propósitos que quería cumplir ese año entrante, y sabía que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible, ya fuera terrenal o divina, para poder lograrlos todos. Porque no eran pocos. Y, antes de darle el papel enrollado a uno de los monjes tras una profunda reverencia, eché un último vistazo a mi listado:

_**Propósito número 1**__: dejar de querer a Yukito._

_**Propósito número**__**2**__: no dejarme embaucar por Tomoyo (ni por su madre)._

_**Propósito número 3**__: prestar más atención en clase y no quedarme dormida._

_**Propósito número 4**__: ignorar a Toya en la medida de lo posible._

_**Propósito número 5**__: preguntar a Yamazaki si la historia de la bolita de arroz gigante que se comía a la gente es cierta _  
(porque si lo es, no creo que vuelva a probar las bolitas de arroz_)._

_**Propósito número 6**__: conseguir un trabajo._

_**Propósito número 7**__: cumplir los anteriores propósitos._

_Propósito número 1: dejar de querer a Yukito. _Suspiré. Sí que sería difícil.

* * *

**NA**: ¡Esto es to- to- to- tooodo, amigos! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic que (supongo) no será muy largo. Se me ha ocurrido por las fechas en las que estamos y por la locura que supone la navidad. Toda la familia junta y revuelta, que si primos, que si tíos, que si abuelos… Y me salió, así, sin más.

He pretendido hacerlo con un toque humorístico, aunque debo admitir que yo en el humor escrito… depende de por dónde me dé xD

Sé que Shaoran no ha salido mucho en este capítulo (¿acaso ha salido? Cof, cof), pero he de decir que más adelante saldrá. Y mucho. No por nada es el co-protagonista ;)

Aprovecho también para desearos una feliz navidad (aunque haya pasado ya, así que: felices fiestas) y un próspero año nuevo 2010 :D

¡Dejad reviews para ver si os ha gustado la idea! ^^ (y si os ha gustado mucho, mucho, dadle al _**Go**_ ;D).

Un beso,

**O**_disea (:_


	2. No es un trabajo tan malo

_**Disclaimer**__: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._

**PROPÓSITOS DE AÑO NUEVO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**«****No es un trabajo tan malo»**

Ya sólo quedaba un día para que las clases comenzasen de nuevo y yo aún no había podido cumplir uno de los propósitos de mi lista que más necesitaban ser realizados: encontrar un trabajo. Lo demás podría esperar, pero me urgía demasiado conseguir uno.

No era porque ya hubiera gastado toda mi paga en dulces y golosinas y no hubiera podido comprar un regalo decente a mi padre y a Toya. No. Ni tampoco porque quisiera dinero para poder comprarme algo de ropa (estar más de dos años sin comprar más que una camiseta y unos pantalones era demasiado). No, no, no.

Bueno, ¡en realidad esas eran mis dos razones principales! Pero no había encontrado trabajo, parece que mis referencias no le parecían lo suficientemente buenas a nadie. Sólo me quedaba una opción. Y no estaba preparada para cumplir dos propósitos de golpe. El que atañía a Toya tendría que esperar.

—Eh, Toya…

—¿Qué quieres, monstruo? —me contestó remarcando el apodo que me había impuesto.

Sólo tenía que acordarme de respirar y contar hasta diez, esta vez pegarle una patada en el tobillo no me llevaría a ninguna parte.

—Me preguntaba cómo conseguiste todos esos trabajos cuando tenías mi edad —estaba avergonzada, y eso Toya lo podría notar hasta sin fijarse—. A mí me rechazan en todos sitios y…

—Eso —dijo interrumpiéndome; su gesto serio me hizo pensar que tenía la solución— se debe a que eres un monstruo.

Su respuesta me dejó descolocada y yo no pude más que abrir la boca en señal de sorpresa. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Era un bruto!

—Y nadie quiere tener a monstruos en sus negocios para que les espanten la clientela, ¿no crees?

Justo cuando me preparaba para lanzarme a su cuello y ahorcarlo el timbre sonó, y él se levantó tan campante a abrir la puerta, ¡dejándome con la boca abierta y casi sin reaccionar!

—¡Hermanito, eres idiota! —le grité ofendida. Me daba igual que hubieran llamado al timbre; ¡me había llamado monstruo… otra vez! Ya eso me cansaba—. ¡No puedes estar siempre diciéndome…!

Me quedé callada. Mutis. Silencio absoluto, como si mi garganta se hubiera bloqueado, o como si me hubiera paralizado. Ni siquiera boqueaba.

Ante mí se encontraba mi hermano al lado de la puerta abierta, y en el umbral de mi casa estaba Yukito.

Sin camiseta.

—¡Kyaaa! —me tapé los ojos y sentí cómo me ponía colorada.

Había visto a Yukito muchas veces sin camiseta porque solía venir con nosotros a la playa, pero eso no quitaba que me avergonzara verlo así, de repente. Ni que, de repente también, un fuerte calor se apoderara de mí.

—Vas a tener que aparecer así más seguido, Yuki —oí que decía mi hermano; yo, por mi parte, notaba las mejillas cada vez más rojas—. Neutralizas los efectos demoníacos del temible monstruo.

Estaba a punto de explotar, lo notaba. Lo miré con ojos asesinos, de eso estaba segura. Unos cuantos pasos, y Toya quedaría a mi merced.

—Vamos, Toya. No molestes a Sakura —dijo Yukito, recriminándole con suavidad; yo me puse más colorada aún, si es que eso era posible—. Para mí no tiene pinta de monstruo.

Su sonrisa amable y sus ojos, entrecerrados, hicieron que mi corazón diese un vuelco.

—Yuki, le quitas toda la gracia al asunto. Así no es divertido.

Él simplemente sonrió de nuevo, y a mí también me entraron ganas de sonreír con solo verlo.

—Y tú deberías proponerte meterte menos con ella. ¡Un día te dará tu merecido!

Su buen humor me golpeó con fuerza, pero más aún las palabras que había dicho: "deberías proponerte". Propósitos. Me había propuesto olvidar a Yukito, pero él se encontraba en su casa, sin camiseta (quién sabría por qué motivo, porque con el frío que hacía…), y yo no estaba haciendo nada por no sentir que mi estómago se iba de vacaciones al verlo.

Inmediatamente lo sentí pesado, y me sentí mal. Él nunca se iba a fijar en mí, y yo eso lo sabía. Por eso, ese propósito era una de mis prioridades (junto a encontrar un trabajo, aunque en esos momentos se me había olvidado por completo). Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no me hacía bien querer a Yukito.

—Yo… —susurré interrumpiéndoles, y ellos me miraron confusos—. No importa. Lo… lo siento. Tengo que…

Y subí a mi habitación corriendo, sin darles tiempo a que me dijeran nada.

**#**

—¿Por qué no ahí? —miré a donde señalaba Tomoyo: una tienda de manga—. Así podrías darme los primeros tomos que sacaran.

Su expresión soñadora hizo que riera. Agradecía que hubiera querido venir conmigo, porque necesitaba despejarme.

Y encontrar trabajo.

—No sé. Me gustaría algo más… activo.

Porque, a decir verdad, en esa tienda no había más que un par de clientes.

—Está bien, busquemos otra cosa.

—De verdad, Tomoyo —se giró hacia mí, con su sonrisa tranquila en el rostro; a veces no entiendo cómo era capaz de estar así siempre—. ¡Gracias por acompañarme!

**#**

—No es un trabajo tan malo, Sakura —decía con buen humor.

Quería golpearme contra la mesa. Muy, muy fuerte. ¿Por qué nadie me aceptaba en ningún sitio? Tampoco tendría que hacer falta una tesis doctoral para trabajar en una heladería o en una cafetería, ¿verdad?

—Piénsalo de este modo: así podrás estudiar mientras trabajas. Como un dos por uno.

Aguantó una risa cuando la miré con mi peor expresión. Porque no, no era el trabajo de mis sueños trabajar en una tienda de manga donde había una media de dos clientes por día.

—Al menos has cumplido uno de tus propósitos.

En eso sí tenía razón, por más que me pesara. Había conseguido un trabajo… aunque no creía que resultara ser demasiado entretenido. Aún así, algo era algo, y me tenía que conformar. Y alegrarme. Después de todo, era el único propósito que había cumplido hasta el momento.

Un trabajo. Pero no olvidar a Yukito y no prestar más atención en clase. Porque veía integrales en la pizarra y yo sólo podía bostezar. Y pensar en Yukito.

Miré a Tomoyo y me obligué a reprimir las ganas de reír: seguro que esa cara era para fotografiarla y enmarcarla. ¡No era yo sola! Entonces es que esas clases eran inaguantables. No era mi culpa, ¿cierto?

Cuando el timbre anunció el comienzo del descanso dije a Tomoyo que tenía que ir a la cafetería del instituto a comprar el almuerzo, y ella simplemente me sonrió. Y me guiñó un ojo, dejándome confundida, pero preferí no hacerle más caso del que debía.

Llegué y había una cola enorme. Si ya sabía yo que no debía pararme en la máquina expendedora para comprarme una chocolatina. Aunque tenía tan buena pinta… No, ¡mal, Sakura! Por eso, tendría que estar esperando varios minutos a que mi turno llegase, y seguro que para ese entonces el recreo estaría acabando.

—Kinomoto —me giré hacia donde provenía la voz y encontré a un chico muy alto que me sonreía—. ¿Quieres mi almuerzo? Yo he tomado dos por error.

Sentí cómo me sonrojaba. Que yo supiera, no le conocía de nada. Pero era alto, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules. Era muy guapo, la verdad.

—No… ¿No te importa? —Mi voz sonó suave en exceso, y la vergüenza cada vez se hacía más presente.

—Por supuesto que no. Por cierto, me llamo Shigeru.

—Yo Sakura —me golpeé mentalmente, él ya sabía mi nombre. O, por lo menos, mi apellido.

Shigeru rió suavemente.

—Ya lo sabía. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos, Sakura —se despidió sonriendo y, justo antes de dar media vuelta, me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé al notar que me había llamado por mi nombre.

Eso me recordó a cierta persona que estaba esperándome aburridísima, lo más seguro.

Cuando llegué donde me tenía que estar esperando, la encontré con una sonrisa algo extraña.

—Tomoyo, ¿te encuentras bien?

Hizo más grande esa sonrisa, y yo me sentía más confusa que antes. ¿Por qué me sonreía así?

—El joven Shigeru es muy atractivo, ¿no crees?

De repente, toda la calma que había conseguido tener antes de verla desapareció, y volví a ponerme más roja que un tomate. Pero algo me resultó extraño. Ella no parecía haberse movido de ese sitio, y aún así sabía que había conocido a ese tal Shigeru. Fruncí el entrecejo mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Ella, por toda respuesta, me guiñó un ojo. Y yo até cabos.

—¡¿Has tenido algo que ver con esto?! —exclamé, exaltada y nerviosa.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Sakura?

Me sentí un poco mal por haberle preguntado eso, pero al ver cómo se llevaba una mano a la frente teatralmente todo desapareció.

—Tomoyo, eres muy mala actriz.

—No lo dudo —respondió sonriente, como siempre. Yo suspiré, ¿cómo podía enfadarme con ella? Era imposible.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo has mandado a…? —Me sonrojé antes de terminar la pregunta, y preferí quedarme callada, me daba vergüenza.

—Tienes una lista de propósitos por cumplir, ¿no es así? —Asentí dándole la razón—. Simplemente quiero ayudarte a que los cumplas.

Aún así, no lograba entender qué relación podría tener ese chico con mis propósitos de año nuevo, ni por qué Tomoyo se había molestado en buscarlo para que fuera a hablarme.

—Hay muchos peces en el mar, ya te lo dije —de pronto lo comprendí y me puse aún más roja, si seguía a ese ritmo toda la sangre se me subiría a la cabeza—; un clavo quita a otro clavo. —Rió suavemente y después puso ojitos soñadores, entrelazando sus manos; eso no me pintaba muy bien—. Y yo tengo un buen repertorio para ti, para que puedas elegir.

—To… ¡Tomoyo!

Siempre lo hacía: lograba ponerme más roja que un tomate. Me eché las manos a la cara para taparla. ¿Todo eso lo hacía para que olvidara a Yukito? Yo no quería eso.

—¿Qué? —Otra vez esa sonrisa, ¡y ese guiño!

—Yo… —Había tomado una decisión—. Yo quiero olvidarlo por mí misma. No quiero ayuda para esto —dije con voz bajita y algo triste.

Yukito me había gustado mucho tiempo, y no creía que por tres o cuatro chicos a los que Tomoyo embaucara para que intentaran enamorarme fuera a dejar de quererlo. Más bien, todavía no estaba preparada para dejar de quererlo a pesar de que él nunca me hubiera correspondido.

La oí suspirar y volví a mirarla. Había recobrado su sonrisa de siempre, y sus gestos me decían que me comprendía.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. Dejaré que vayas a tu ritmo. —Le devolví la sonrisa, ya un poco más tranquila—. Pero… ya sabes. Si quieres a un chico guapo, alto y fuerte para que sea tu pececito… No tienes más que decírmelo.

**#**

—Y ahí está el baño. No lo uses si estás sola.

Asentí a mi jefe. Era el hombre más desagradable que había podido conocer: bajito y gordo, con el pelo ligeramente largo y muy grasiento, un aliento que olía a ajo y una camiseta varias tallas más pequeña de lo que debería usar. Ya me había dejado claro que mi salario sería el mínimo y que si ocurría algún destrozo en la tienda cuando yo estuviera allí… correría de mi cuenta.

Me entraron ganas de irme corriendo de ese sitio, pero no me moví. Al menos debía darle una oportunidad, como Tomoyo me dijo.

—Si alguien se pone a leer algo, dile que está prohibido hacer eso. Tú tampoco lo hagas, ¿entendido? —volví a asentir inclinándome ligeramente hacia atrás para evitar oler su aliento.

Cuando se fue, me senté en la pequeña silla giratoria que había tras el mostrador y moví el ratón del ordenador. Quizás podría escuchar algo de música mientras no venía nadie.

—Cómo no… —suspiré. No había Internet.

Me levanté y di una vuelta por la tienda, ojeando las portadas de algunos mangas. No me había enseñado el establecimiento completo, así que decidí dar una vuelta por mi cuenta, ¿y si algún cliente me preguntaba en qué sección se encontraba algo? Yo no sabría responder, ¡y seguro que me pondría a balbucear!

Algunos me sonaban de habérselos oído comentar a Tomoyo con algunas compañeras, y otros porque me había obligado a leerlos. En realidad yo no era mucho de leer esas cosas. Seguí paseando entre las estanterías hasta que vi un apartado medio oculto: las estanterías hacían de paredes, y dejaban un hueco por el que podría caber una persona de grandes dimensiones.

La curiosidad me carcomía, y me dije que no tenía nada de malo pasar a echar un vistazo.

—Al fin y al cabo, yo no soy un gato —susurré con una pizca de gracia.

Entré por el hueco y vi que allí había muchos más mangas. Me acerqué a una de las estanterías y cogí uno de colores llamativos. Lo abrí por una de las páginas intermedias y…

—¡Hoe…! Sección de hentai…

—¿Hola? —Una voz que había sonado casi lejana hizo que volviera a la realidad y dejara a toda prisa el ejemplar en su sitio, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Sin embargo, por intentar hacerlo tan deprisa, tiré toda su fila.

Maldije a mi jefe. ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido explicarme dónde se encontraba cada cosa? Podría haberme ahorrado esta situación.

—¿Hola? —repitió la voz, y yo sentí que enrojecía. Últimamente eso era lo único que hacía.

—¡Sí, un momento! ¡Ahora mismo le atiendo!

Recogía lo más rápido que podía todos los mangas que se habían esparcido por el suelo, maldiciendo mi mala suerte y mi torpeza.

Y cuando iba a coger uno que estaba un poco a la derecha, cerca del hueco, toqué algo. Blandito.

—¡Kyaaa!

Alejé mi mano y la llevé al corazón, que había comenzado a dar fuertes saltos por el susto. Miré lo que había tocado y vi que era una mano. Y, después, a su dueño.

—Y-yo… yo lo…

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo agachándose y recogiendo los pocos que quedaban.

—Muchas gracias —murmuré mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando volví a mirar al chico que me había ayudado me di cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa ladeada.

—Así que… —Dejó la frase en suspenso y yo lo miré sin comprender—. Mirando este, eh… _material_, en horario de trabajo, ¿eh?

Mi cara se puso de un rojo incandescente, estaba segura. Volví a balbucear. Y él era guapo.

¡¡No debería estar divagando en este momento!!

—¡N-no! —intenté negar, completamente avergonzada; levanté un ejemplar que aún conservaba en la mano y solté una risa nerviosa—. ¿Y-yo? ¡Qué va, para nada!

Su risa hizo que agachara aún más la cabeza. Me mordí un labio, sintiendo que la cabeza me iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Y la culpa era de Tomoyo, por meterme esas tontas ideas de peces y de chicos guapos en la cabeza.

—¡Tranquila! —exclamó, aún riéndose—. Era una broma.

Extendió su mano y yo la miré sin comprender, pensando que esa era la situación más rara que había podido vivir en bastante tiempo.

—Soy Shaoran Li, trabajo en el siguiente turno —se explicó, y yo apreté su mano, aún totalmente sonrojada.

—Yo Sakura Kinomoto. _—¿Debería decir algo más?_—. Trabajo en este turno.

Escuché su risa de nuevo y me mordí la lengua. ¡Por supuesto que trabajaba en ese turno! Me acababa de ver. Y, además, en una situación no muy agradable.

—Ya —fue lo único que me contestó, después se echó una mano al pelo y lo revolvió, dejándolo hecho un desastre—. Yo he venido a por un manga para mi prima y ya me voy.

—Es-está bien —dije simplemente, queriéndome golpear de nuevo la cabeza contra el suelo, o contra la estantería. Realmente no le hacía ascos a ninguno de los dos.

—Bueno, pues… Que pases buena tarde, Kinomoto. Y, recuerda —otra vez me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada—: está prohibido leer _cualquier cosa_ aquí.

Aún cuando él ya se había marchado hacía un rato, yo seguía sonrojada. Esperaba no encontrármelo por aquí en mucho tiempo, de verdad, porque había deseado por unos segundos que esas bolitas de arroz de las que me habló Yamazaki me comieran.

* * *

**NA:** ¡¡Aquí traigo el primer capítulo!! He tardado poquito en hacerlo, ¿eh? Aunque para el siguiente sí que habrá que esperar un poquito más, ya que el 23 de enero empiezo los exámenes y hasta el 15 de febrero no los acabo. Y así, uno detrás de otro x_x y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir (me cortaré las manos si es necesario, como Van Ghog y su oreja -?-, que hay que estudiar). Bue, ya sé que ha sido un poco cortito, pero que sepáis que mi tendencia es ir de menos a más xD

Me he divertido al escribir este capítulo y a la vez no (?) porque tenía muchas posibilidades de la forma de Shaoran de entrar en la vida de Sakura. Y en realidad creo que no era la mejor (?) al principio era un cliente que se pasaba cada semana, peeeero... me atrajo la idea de que trabajara también ahí, aunque no coincidan en turnos, que así parece más chachiguachi (??). Lo que me hizo gracia fue la búsqueda de "peces" de Tomoyo para Sakura(Shigeru ya es recurrente en mis fics, tendré que decir a las CLAMP que lo metan en sus historias -?-). Sé que la aparición de Shaoran no ha sido en el mejor momento (si me pillan con una revista de porno en las manos, creo que me pondría aún más roja que Sakura -?-), pero dará juego, lo digo yo, que lo sé (como para no saberlo, hehe xD). Quedan algunos personajes por aparecer, y quien se pregunte por la prima de Shaoran (dícese, Meiling), pues... digamos que su papel no será demasiado relevante. En principio, por lo menos, así que no os preocupéis por que se quiera casar con él (?).

Por otro lado, ¿habéis visto lo malo que es Yukito? Apareciéndose sin camiseta en la casa de Sakura, para torturarla un poquito más y que le cueste más trabajo aún olvidarlo. Malo, malo, ¡malo! El caso es que, si creéis que se le ha ido la cabeza y que era una aparición gratuita... tenéis razón a medias (?), todo se explicará en los próximos capítulos ;D

Cof, ¿reviews? Que animan a seguir y dan ideas ;D Y quizás (quién sabe) animen tanto que diga: ¡bah, estudios! Y un día me ponga y voilà, un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno. Who knows, who knows xD (por cierto, los reviews que me habéis dejado os los he contestado con un bonito reply -?-).

Bueno, pues nos leemos en los reviews y en los próximos capítulos ^^ ¡Un beso!


End file.
